Wolf Nomads
In the World of Greyhawk campaign setting for the Dungeons & Dragons role-playing game, the Wolf Nomads, properly known as the Wegwiur, is a political state of the Flanaess. The name also applies to the tribes of nomadic horsemen who dwell within these lands. History The Wolf Nomads are descended from the Relentless Horde, which swept into the area around 320 CY. After the death of the Kha-Khan Ogobanuk, the Tiger Nomads split from the Horde and the Wolf Nomads came to be ruled by a ruler known as the tarkhan. Since then, the tarkhans have ruled according to the decrees set forth in the Great Yassa of Ogobanuk, which describes the traditions of illusion, leadership, and the proper way of nomadic life. The Wolf Nomads have opposed Iuz since he first appeared on the borders of his lands. Iuz claimed the Howling Hills, where the Wolf Nomads have traditionally buried their honored dead, including Ogobanuk himself. They defeated him at the Battle of Black Water Bend just before the Greyhawk Wars, breaking the Old One's siege of Eru-Tovar. After the wars, Tang the Horrific encouraged them to invade Iuz's kingdom, and many of the cambion's nonhuman troops were slain. Geography The lands of the Wolf Nomads are situated in the Bitter North region of the Flanaess, north of Perrenland on the far shore of Lake Quag. People The native folk of the Wolf Nomads are primarily Baklunish with a great deal of genetic mixture with the Rovers of the Barrens, to the east. As a result of these Flan characteristics, Wolf Nomads have slightly darker complexions than their Tiger Nomad cousins. Each Wolf Nomad warrior must capture a wild wolf cub as a rite of manhood, raising it to be his companion. "Civilized" Wolf Nomads in Eru-Tovar sometimes simply buy wolf cubs. Population Religion The Wolf Nomads revere the Baklunish deities Geshtai and Istus. From long-ago contact with the Oerids, some of whom also became part of the Relentless Horde, they revere Telchur and the Black Wolf, their name for Kurell. Ancestor worship is prevalent among them as well. In Rose Estes' novels, the Wolf Nomads revere a deity they call the Great She Wolf, whom they refer to as the "mother of us all." Languages The Wolf Nomads speak Ordai, a language closely related to that of their Paynim ancestors. Government Heraldry The Wolf Nomads' coat of arms is blazoned thus: Sable, three wolves courant in pale gules.. References * Estes, Rose. Master Wolf. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1987. * -----. The Price of Power. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1987. * -----. The Demon Hand. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1988. * Gygax, Gary. The World of Greyhawk (TSR, 1980). ** Gygax, Gary. World of Greyhawk Fantasy Game Setting (TSR, 1983). * Holian, Gary, Erik Mona, Sean K Reynolds, and Frederick Weining. Living Greyhawk Gazetteer (Wizards of the Coast, 2000). * Moore, Roger E. Greyhawk: The Adventure Begins. Renton, WA: TSR, 1998. * Sargent, Carl. From the Ashes. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1992. Category:Fictional countries Category:Greyhawk locations